The Last Element
by XPiratesXnXVampiresX
Summary: Weeks before Bella's graduation, Alice sees a vision of intruders. Days after Bella is turned into one of the Cullens, problems arise. What will happen?
1. The Vision

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the books Twilight or New Moon. Nor do I own the characters

Chapter 1-- The Vision

Besides the fact that I was still grounded, life was good. I had everything I wanted. Well,  
I almost did. I had Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and even Rosaline (even though we still weren't quite the very best of friends), Charlie, and last but certainly not least, my Edward. However, I still had not gotten my wish to be like Edward and his family. I was hoping that Edward would give in soon.

Charlie still wasn't exactly speaking to Edward, but Charlie did manage a hello to him when he brought me home so often from school. Edward would be seen out of the house by Charlie after I was allowed to spend one hour with him. But almost every night, Edward would sneak back into my room, after being sure that Charlie was asleep. We would sit on my bed and talk for hours. I often drifted off to sleep while Edward hummed my lullaby. Every time I awoke, I saw Edward staring at me with so much love in his eyes.

One morning, I got up to find Edward was not here; I gave a small frown but continued to get dressed for school. It was usual to not have Edward with me when I awake, but at the same time it didn't. I put on a regular blue short sleeved shirt and some jeans.

I walked back into my room to look at my calendar; I stopped and stared at the date. I had only 3 weeks until graduation. Which meant in 3 weeks I'd become one of the Cullens. I knew Edward didn't want to change me, but what option did he have? His family took a vote and said they thought it best that I become one of them.

I shrugged my shoulders and made my way down the stairs to the kitchen. Charlie was up and looking in the refrigerator. He mumbled something about not having any milk for his cereal. "Hi, Dad," I said. He looked up and saw me and said, "Good morning, Bells. Sleep well?" I gave a nod and remembered how Edward held me all night last night and hummed quietly in my ear.

I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite. Charlie gave up on the search for milk and turned to me and said, "Looks like after work I'll be going grocery shopping." "I've got a project due in my Lit class, Charlie. I've got to work on it when I get home." Yes, that was a lie, but I wasn't going to tell him that I was planning on visiting the Cullen household right after school.

I checked the clock and finished up my apple and said, "Alright. I'm leaving. See you tonight, Dad." "Bye, Bells." I rushed outside the house and saw Edward leaning against my truck. He smiled at me. The smile that I had became so familiar with after being with him for more than a year. I went to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His grin spread across his face and he lowered his lips to mine ever so gently.

"You didn't have to leave last night, Edward," I said quietly. He looked at me with those dark eyes and said, "Of course I did. I had to at least try to change my family's mind about making you one of us. Sadly, I failed. So now… I have 3 weeks to try and change your mind." I rolled my eyes and said, "Edward, I'm not changing my mind. I want to be with you forever." "But seeing you through that pain would drive me crazy, Bella. I don't think I could bare to watch it."

"Then you can leave the room," I said grinning. That remark earned me a cold, hard glare from Edward. I grabbed Edward's hand and said, "Okay, let's drop the subject, for now at least." Edward opened up the passenger door of my truck. I jumped in and buckled up. Edward was already in my truck, starting it up and backing out of the driveway, heading toward the school.

He parked my truck and came around to my door and opened it. I came out and saw Alice rushing over to us. "Edward! Bella!" She shouted. She gave Edward a hug and me a peck on the cheek, followed by a hug. "You're still coming over tonight right, Bella?" "Of course I am, Alice," I responded. Edward grabbed my hand and we walked to our first class.

The day went by faster then I expected. Edward drove me to his house. He parked the truck and just sat there looking straight ahead. I reached for his hand and said, "Edward, are you alright?"

"Of course I am, Bella," I barely heard him say this, but he continued, "I'm just thinking." "What are you thinking of?" I inquired. He looked at me now. "Of life without you." My heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, I remembered how I felt the last time he left me. 'It will be as if I never existed.' My world had turned dark before I had become so close to Jacob Black.

He must have seen the look of horror on my face, because he immediately pulled me close to him and said, "Bella, oh my dear Bella. I promised I would never leave you again and I won't break that promise, never ever. I love you too much to walk away. What I meant was I was thinking of if I were to bite you, what if something went wrong and you never made it. And to see you go through that pain for nothing…" he didn't even bother finishing his sentence.

I stared at him with glazed eyes and said, "Edward, Carlisle could be with you. He would if you asked him. He cares about me too, Edward, as does the rest of your family." I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Edward." "And I love you, too, Bella. Come on. They know we're here, we'd better get inside before Alice goes crazy."

We got out of my truck and headed into the Cullen house. I was greeted with hugs and kisses on the cheek by the family. Carlisle had motioned for Edward to follow him. He gave me a quick squeeze on my arm and said, "I'll be right back." I watched him follow Carlisle into a different room.

"Bella!" I didn't have to look around to see who it was. "Emmett!" I called back. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. My heart rate sped up. "Emmett… can't… breathe..!" I managed to get out. "Oops… sorry Bella." He let me go and immediately I felt my heart rate return to normal. Jasper was standing with Alice and Rosalie was standing back watching Emmett and I. Emmett walked over to Rosalie and wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered something in her ear.

Esme came out from the kitchen and said, "Bella! So good to see you again. How are you, dear?" I smiled and said, "I'm just fine. What about you?" "Oh, I'm great."

After a few minutes, Edward returned with Carlisle following. Carlisle greeted me with a hug and said, "Good to see you, Bella." "You too."

Edward grabbed my hand and said, "Come, Bella." Edward pulled me up stairs and into his room. We sat down on his couch. Neither of us said anything for a while. He just held my hand and rubbed my hand with his icy fingers.

"Edward, what did Carlisle want?" I finally asked, breaking the silence. He looked down and said, "Alice told him that she had a vision last night. It wasn't too detailed, but it was enough to make Carlisle worried." Maybe he was waiting for me to say something, but I couldn't say anything. He looked at me and said, "Alice had a vision about three more vampires. Not from around here. But they hold unusual powers, Bella. Powers that could be used for good things and bad, but these vampires use them for evil. And Bella… They..." for some reason he couldn't finish his sentence. Like the pain of having to tell me was costing him. I squeezed his hand, hoping that it would comfort him.

"Bella… The vision with those three vampires.. They want you to join their clan."

But before I could say anything, Edward added, "Bella, I want you to know that I won't let them come near you. You have my word on that." I knew he meant it, just by the look in his eyes, and the way he said it in that musical voice. He pressed his lips to mine once again, and my heart started beating faster. I wondered if I'd ever get use to that.

Edward and I sat up in his room until it was time for me to go. He didn't even bother in asking if he could drive me home. He already knew I'd let him.

He parked the truck in the driveway and said, "Better hurry, Bella. Charlie is near." I bit my lip and asked, "Will you stay with me tonight?" Edward smiled sweetly and replied, "You know I will."

I grinned and ran into the house and waited for Charlie to come in. When he did, I put up the groceries and told Charlie that I was going to bed early. I raced upstairs to the bathroom and changed as quickly as possible.

When I entered my room, I saw Edward sitting on my bed waiting for me. I crossed the room and sat beside him. He dropped his cold arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on his shoulder.

Before I knew it, I was already under the covers listening to him hum my lullaby quietly in my ear. Soon I was fast asleep.


	2. Graduation

-1As weeks went by, we still heard nothing from Alice about the three unknown vampires. I assumed that they were gone since Alice had said nothing more about them. Edward, however, didn't believe they were gone, but he did let me out of his sight more frequently than usual. It seemed that everyone around me was changing. Not in a bad way. They were just loosening up. Charlie was even being a bit nicer to Edward. Maybe Charlie understood, finally, that Edward and I were meant to be together.

The last day of school was like the first day of becoming an adult. The whole day consisted of signing each other's annuals. After all that had happened between Jessica and me months ago, she still wanted me to sign her annual. Which all the annuals I signed were signed with the same phrase. Except for two. Even though I knew I'd never leave Edward and Alice, I still signed their annuals. Alice's had read how glad I was to have her as a friend and how much I appreciated and loved her. In Edward's I had gone into so much depth and thought. I wrote my heart on two pages. Only for Edward's yearbook did I do that.

Edward and I were thinking about the next day, after graduation. He hadn't said much to me for the past two days because he was probably coming up with a plan to make me change my mind. At lunch that day, he was talking with Alice and started emphasizing words that would cause pain. Sensing that he was intending for me to get scared, I said, "You know, Alice, I never react the way a real human should. I never scare easily. Isn't it funny how people often think that?" Alice laughed out loud, reaching across the table to pat my hand. Edward narrowed his eyes at Alice and said," Stop laughing. It's not funny." Alice glared back at Edward and said, "Oh, my bad. You're absolutely right. Not funny at all. How stupid of me for laughing." Edward turned and looked at me. I smiled innocently and grabbed his hand under the table. His features softened and he smiled back.

When he stopped his car in my driveway after school that day, we again sat there in complete silence. It was as if neither of us wanted to say what was on our mind, even thought we both knew we were thinking the same exact thing. Finally, after a long silence, Edward said," Bella, are you sure this is what you want?" Before I could say yes, he added," I need you to be absolutely 100 percent sure. Because once you're one of us, you can't ever go back to the way you were." I rolled my eyes. I didn't like it how he was talking to me like I was a special person. "Edward, I want to be with you forever. If that means I have to be eternally damned then so be it. I love you and I'll do whatever is takes to be with you, Edward Cullen. Don't ask me if I'm sure this is what I want. You know as well as I do how much I want this." When I was finished neither of us said anything. The silence dragged on for what seemed like forever.

Edward looked at the steering wheel and said, "Alright, Bella. Tomorrow at twilight, you will begin your transformation." Happiness seared through me after he said that. I turned his face to look at mine and said," Edward, I love you. Thank you." I pushed my face to his and our lips met. There went my heart again. Taking off like a rabbit was being caught in the line of sight by the predator. At twilight tomorrow I'd begin the transformation into becoming one of the Cullens. I could only pray that tomorrow's twilight came sooner than usual.

On the morning of graduation, I was woken up by Charlie. "Bella... wake up," He said, shaking my shoulder gently. I grumbled and rolled over to my stomach. Charlie sighed and shook me again. "Bells wake up. Someone is here to see you." I sat up quickly and said," Who?" "Dr. Cullen. Get dressed and come downstairs," Charlie ordered.

I quickly showered and dressed. I walked down the stairs thankful that I didn't trip and fall face first. I glanced at Carlisle and smiled. "Good morning, Bella. Let's take a walk," He said. We walked outside. It wasn't too terribly sunny, but the sun still shone through the clouds. We walked through the woods near my house. Carlisle looked relaxed, but he came here for a reason. "Bella, Edward told me that you still want to go through with the transformation," Carlisle started. I didn't speak, because he wasn't finished from what it sounded like.

"Bella, I'm here ad your friend and Edward's father. I'm assuming Edward told you at twilight tonight, the transformation would begin, correct?" I nodded and waited for him to continue. "Yes. Bella, my dear Bella… I don't have to remind you that my boy loves you, do I?" I shook my head and said," No, Carlisle. I love him more than anything." Carlisle smiles at me and embraced me in a hug. 

"You'll have no choice, Bella." he said quietly. "Have no choice to what?" I asked. Carlisle just smiled and said," You'll find out. Right before twilight." With that, he was gone.

As I sat next to Edward, in our cap and gowns, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it several times. When they began calling names out, I started getting butterflies in my stomach. Like when I saw Edward in sunlight for the first time. It felt incredible. When they called Edward's name, I clapped and cheered for him. When he was back next to me, he brought our faces together and pressed his lips to mine.

After what seemed like forever, they called my name. I got up and started walking. I had to look down at me feet so I wouldn't trip. I received my diploma and made it back to my seat next to Edward in one piece.

We kissed again as I sat down. When it was all over, Edward and I walked to Charlie, where I was greeted with a bear hug and a bouquet of roses. "Congrats, Bella!" he said with tears in his eyes. "Thanks, dad." "Bella!! We did it!!" I turned and saw Alice. I hugged her and said," We did it!!" Charlie gave Alice the same bear hug he gave me and shook Edward's hand after. Alice went off to talk to more friends of hers. When Charlie saw an old friend he walked over to go talk to him. I felt Edward stiffen up and heard a low growl erupt from his throat. I grabbed his arm and whispered, "What is it?" "Newton..." he grumbled. As he said that, Mike came up to us. "Hey, Bella. Edward, do you think I could talk to Bella? Alone?" Edward growled again and walked off.

"What are you doing tonight, Bella?" Crap! Mike was basically asking me to go with him tonight. And he had to ask, even though the answer would always be no.  
"Oh, I have a get together with some relatives. Then I'm hanging out with the Cullens," I said. Mike frowned and said, "Oh. Okay. Maybe we'll see each other this summer. I'll talk to you later." As Mike walked away, Edward stopped him and said something to him that I couldn't hear. I saw Edward's lips move, but ther were moving too fast for me to comprehend what he was saying. I saw Mike nod and watched him run off.

When Edward came back to me, I leaned up close to his ear and whispered," What did you say to Mike?"

"I told him that you will never be able to attend a party with him, because you are to spend the rest of your existence with me. And if I ever saw him speak to you again, I'd kill him." I glared at Edward and said," You better be joking about that second part." Edward smiled at me and said," I am."

After graduation, Alice, Edward, and I went back to my house. Edward has claimed that it was time Charlie and he work out their issues. Alice had dragged me off to my room so I wouldn't hear Edward and Charlie. Alice was treating me like her human Barbie doll again. Fixing my hair and doing my make-up. "Alice, I have a question." Alice stopped tugging on my hair and said," What is it, Bella?" I sighed and said," Should I be scared about tonight?" Alice waited a moment and said," Well, it's very painful. But from what I've learned, you're not afraid of pain." I had a flashback of the time when Jacob tried to teach me to ride my motorcycle. The time when I jumped off that cliff. No, I wasn't afraid of pain. Just afraid if I never made it.

"Is there a good chance I'll make it, Alice?" I asked. Alice reached for my hand and said," There is a high percent for turning into one of us for people who are around your age. Babies and Elders have a low percent for survival. You'll be alright, Bella. I promise"

"Bella! Can you come downstairs?" Charlie asked. I looked at Alice and bit my lips. Alice mimicked my expression, but grinned at me behind my back as I walked out of my room. I descended down the stairs with Alice behind me and saw Edward and Charlie standing up.

"Bella, this boy loves you. I'd be stupid to keep you two separated," Charlie started. I glanced at Edward and saw him looking at Alice who was grinning. She looked so happy about something. Edward smiled back at Alice and I focused back on Charlie. "Bella, Edward has requested for your hand in marriage. Before you say anything, let me tell you this, Bells. I've never seen you look happier when you're around Edward. By the look in his eyes, I know he loves you as much as you love him. I've granted his request, Isabella. I believe you two were meant for each other and I am not going to destroy something so beautiful that I see very clearly between you two." I walked over and hugged Charlie, but looked at Edward over my dad's shoulder. Edward smiled at me and I smiled back, loving him more than ever. 

Charlie let me go and I walked to Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I closed my eyes and heard him hum my lullaby quietly so only I could hear (of course Alice, being a vampire with super sensitive hearing, could hear it too).

"I love you, Bella. More than anyone. You are the only one fore me. Marry me, Bella." I looked at Edward with tears in my eyes. "Yes, Edward Cullen. I will!"


	3. The Transformation

Chapter 3-- The Transformation

Later that night, I was at the Cullen house. Alice had dragged me upstairs to her room to primp me. I didn't understand why, but I let her have her way. She twisted my hair every which way and brushed it. Next, came the make-up. The poking and prodding went on for about 10 minutes. A brush here and a brush there. Dabbing foundation on my face and adding mascara. When Alice was done, she decided that I needed new attire for this special occasion.

Alice opened her closet and pulled me inside with her. Of course her closet was filled with dozens of clothes. Shoes on one side and clothes on the other. Surprisingly the clothes were color coordinated. I could only wish I was this organized. I stood off to the side while Alice searched through the clothes. She mumbled to herself and gave a loud sigh of relief. I assumed she had found what she was looking for. She pulled a white gown from the rack full of clothes. The gown was simply too beautiful for words. It looked like it could be a wedding gown. "Alice… I can't wear that," I said. "Don't be silly, Bella. Of course you can."

I moved past Alice to search for myself. I found nothing to my liking. "Alice does it matter what I wear to this kind of thing?" I asked. "No… but I just thought it would be fun." Alice gave me her best puppy eyes and pouted a bit. I sighed and said, "Give me the dress, Alice."

Alice ran downstairs where Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme were. "She looks so beautiful," Alice said happily. Esme smiled at Alice and said, "Since twilight is drawing near, maybe you should go ahead and take Jasper somewhere else, Alice. Rosalie and Emmett will go with you." Alice nodded and walked out. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett followed after her.

Esme walked upstairs to find Carlisle. She knocked on his door and entered. She saw him sitting behind his desk. Edward was in the room, too. He was pacing back and forth. Esme wanted to go to him and to soothe him, but knew it would do no good. "Carlisle, is everything ready?" Esme asked in a quiet voice. He looked up and saw his wife. "Yes, dear. We're just waiting on Bella." Edward hesitated a moment as Carlisle said Bella's name. "Esme, would you go see if Bella is ready? If she is then send her in." Esme nodded and walked over and gave Carlisle a kiss. She stopped beside Edward and said, "You're doing the right thing, Edward." She kissed his cheek and walked out.

Esme walked to Alice's room and knocked on the door. "Come in." Esme opened the door and saw Bella sitting on Alice's couch in a brilliant white gown. "Bella, dear. Are you ready?" Esme asked. I looked at Esme and while fidgeting with my hands. "Yes, Esme. More ready than I'll ever be." Esme smiled at me and walked toward me and outstretched her hand. "Don't be afraid, Bella. Carlisle will keep you safe," Esme said. I took a deep breath and took Esme's hand. She guided me out of Alice's room and into Carlisle's. As we entered, I saw Carlisle standing beside Edward. I looked at Edward and saw that he was just as nervous as I. I let go of Esme to stand in front of Edward. "Bella, you can still back out now," He whispered. Suddenly I had a surge of courage. I looked up into his topaz eyes and said, "Not a chance." I raised my hand around his neck and brought his lips to mine.

Carlisle cleared his throat and glanced at Esme. She smiled brightly back at Carlisle. "Bella, wait. I have to give you something," Edward murmured. I pulled back and looked at him. Edward reached into his pocket and slowly got down on one knee. "I decided that if we were going to do this, we had better do it the proper way," He said. I blushed horribly and said, "Oh, Edward." He pulled out a small ring box and opened it. There before me was a magnificent gold band ring with three diamonds. The biggest diamond, which was a topaz, was centered in the middle and the two other diamonds were regular diamonds on either side of the topaz one. "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" Edward asked. Esme had moved to stand beside Carlisle. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her head.

My throat closed up on me and I couldn't speak. I stared at the ring, dazzled by it. Tears began to form. "Bella?" "Yes, Edward! Yes!" I shouted. He slipped the ring on my left ring finger. As he stood up, I jumped into his arms. He swung me around in a circle. Our laughter filling the room. Carlisle cleared his throat again and said, "Maybe we should begin the transformation, Edward." Edward nodded and set me down gently. He kissed me once more and said, "Bella, I love you." "I love you, too." Edward reached for my hand and led me to Carlisle's couch. I lied down on the couch and stared into Edward's eyes.

Carlisle left Esme to stand with Edward. Edward stood over me, looking down. "Don't worry, Bella. I promise you'll be okay," Edward said. "Whenever you're ready, Edward," Carlisle said. Edward took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When Edward opened them again, he looked at my exposed neck and leaned down and bit my neck.

I closed my eyes and felt nothing at first. Then I felt the same fire I had felt when James had bit me. I groaned and automatically Edward stopped and stood straight and looked worried. "Carlisle…" "Hush, Edward. It's going to be hard and gruesome the next few days. Nightmares and pain. The nightmares and pain should dull by the third day. Be with her, Edward. Comfort her. She's going to need it. Soothe her. She maybe in a coma like state, but she will be able to hear you."

Darkness took over me. All I felt was pain. It was all around me. And the fire… it hurt so bad! 'Edward,' I wanted to scream out, 'make the pain go away!' But I had no voice. The fire centered around my neck. Then it started spreading within minutes. 'Edward, the fire! It's spreading! Help me!' I felt a cool hand on my neck. The heat dimmed for only an instant, and then the fire came back. I heard Edward's musical voice soothing me. His hand gently rubbing mine. "Bella, you're alright. I love you." 'It hurts… can't you make it stop?' The musical murmurs subsided as I drifted off to unconsciousness.

Edwards POV

I sat and watched Bella scream in pain for those three horrible days. After the first few hours, I deeply regretted doing that to Bella. I had brought that pain on her. It was my fault that she was screaming and suffering through all that pain. Snap out of it, Edward. I told myself. I knew that it was going to happen sooner or later. Better sooner than later. But hearing her scream every five minutes was becoming unbearable. I walked over to Bella, who was still in a coma-like state. I kneeled down and brushed my hand over her hot, sweaty forehead. I pressed a kiss to her temple and heard her mutter my name. It was the first time I'd heard her speak since those three agonizing days. "Bella," I said. My hand was still placed on her forehead and suddenly, it got cold. "Edward?" "Bella. Can you hear me?" She opened her eyes and I was first taken aback by surprise. Her eyes were pitch black. 


	4. The Hunting Trip

Chapter 4-- The Hunting Trip

Bella's POV

He was staring at me. I had no idea why. Had I said something that made him angry? "Edward…" I whispered. I sat up and realized that the pain had vanished. Edward was still staring at me and I grew annoyed. "What is it?" I asked. "You're eyes…they're black. They're like total darkness. You're pale. I need Carlisle." I reached out with such speed that it surprised both Edward and I. I grabbed his hand and said, "Please, Edward. I've been unconscious for three days and I haven't been able to see your face." Edward sat beside me and whispered, "I didn't know how much more of the screams I could take, Bella. They were excruciating and unbearable."

"Shh, Edward. Let's don't talk about it, please. It's done and over with. I'm here now." There was a knock at the door. "It's open," Edward replied. The door opened and Carlisle came in. "Ah, Bella. You're up. Let me just have a look and see if everything went well." More poking and prodding except it wasn't for make-up. It was doctor poking and prodding. When he was done, he looked at Edward and I and said, "Your transformation is complete, Bella. Edward, I suggest that you take Bella out for a few days. Find some food for her so she isn't hungry." "Yes, Carlisle." Edward responded. We stood and walked out of the room.

As we started on our way out, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were waiting. "Bella! You're up!" Alice said enthusiastically. I smiled at Alice and said, "Yep. We're on our way out. We'll be back in a day or so."

Alice caught sight of the ring on my finger and grabbed my hand and said, "Isabella Marie Swan!" If I wasn't a vampire, I would've blushed. She turned her gaze to Edward and said, "You did tell me you got her a ring." Edward smiled and said, "I didn't tell anyone but Carlisle." "Does this mean I get to help with the wedding?" Alice asked. All I turned to me. I bit my lip and said, "Um… Sure." Jasper got up and patted me on the back and said, "Good luck telling her to back off now. She won't quit even if you tell her to."

Emmett and Rosalie got up as well. Emmett hugged me. I didn't feel as though my lungs would crush like I use to. I simply hugged him back with just as much force. Emmett released me and I stood next to Edward and admired my new family. Rosaline didn't hug me, instead she stood back from me and said, "Congratulations, Bella and Edward. I'm happy for you." I smiled at Rosalie and said, "Thank you, Rosalie." Edward grabbed my hand, eager to leave. "We must be off. We'll be back," He said. He tugged me out the front door and into his shiny Volvo.  
Edward took me somewhere isolated. He had said that people rarely came here. "Do you come here often?" I asked. "Not lately, I haven't, but now that you're a vampire, we'll come here to hunt almost every time." "Edward, when will I know what my power is?" I asked. Edward looked at me and said, "I'm not sure, Bella. Could be days maybe even weeks. You just have to search for it."

The next day on our hunting trip, Edward became attentive. He stopped paying attention to me and kept looking toward the woods cautiously. "Bella… do you smell that?" he asked finally. I stopped and sniffed the air. An aroma that smelled like fire filled my head. "Does it smell like fire?" I asked. Edward nodded and said, "Someone is coming, Bella. Get behind me now." I, surprisingly, obeyed him without arguing and got behind him, peaking around his shoulder to see who was coming.

Suddenly a figure did approach out of the woods. I couldn't make out the figure's features, but the figure was very tall. "Can I help you?" asked Edward. The figure was still walking toward us, and said, "No, I'm just wandering aimlessly." The figure sounded obviously male. As the man came closer, I could see his features coming into focus. His eyes were like fire. They were a light orange and his hair was almost the exact same color as his eyes. His hair was tousled and scruffy looking. He was pale just like Edward and I. He had dark purple shadows under his eyes. He had prominent features were remarkably beautiful, just like Edward's.

He caught sight of me and his eyes narrowed. Edward blocked his gaze and said, "We're just hunting. No need to stop." The man had stopped in front of Edward and gazed down at him. "You're not going to find any humans out here. They rarely come out here" He said. Edward nodded and said, "Yes, I'm aware of that." The man cocked his head to the side and asked, "You're not one of those "vegetarian" vampires, are you?" Edward nodded again and said, "Yes, we are." "Wow… how extraordinary! I've never met a vampire that feeds on animals. I knew they existed, but wow! To come across two vampires that feed off of animals is… quite amazing. Please, you two must meet my other two friends. They'd love to meet you." Edward looked a little surprised at the man. "Um… we can't. We're heading home today. No time for stops."

"Such a shame. I must say your companion has a very alluring scent," The man said. Edward stiffened, but didn't show any signs of attacking the man. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name," Edward said. "Where are my manners. My name is Dante," he replied. Edward shifted so I could be seen more and said, "This is Bella and I'm Edward." Dante took a step forward and grasped my hand and kissed my knuckles and said, "It's a pleasure, Bella." This time Edward did give a low growl, but I barley heard him growl. My eyes glazed over and I felt the heat from a fire. I could smell it, too. I heard screams from a little boy. He was crying, shouting, shrieking. I then saw the boy standing near a house that was burning down. He was on his hands and knees crying, praying that his parents were safe. A fire fighter slowly emerged from the flames that were eating the house. He walked over to the boy and simply shook his head. The boy broke down in tears. Suddenly my vision focused back to Dante and Edward. "Oh, I see. You two are together," Dante said. "Yes, we are," Edward said.

Dante looked at me and said, "Well, Bella. It was lovely meeting you. Maybe we will meet up again soon." Dante smiled at me one last time and turned to Edward and said, "It was good to meet you, too, Edward." Dante turned and walked away. When Dante was out of sight, Edward turned to me and said, "Come on, Bella. Let's get out of here." He put his hand on the small of my back and we walked back to his hidden Volvo. 


	5. The Gift

Chapter 5-- The Gift

Edward drove us back to his home. Neither of us bothered to say anything at all. Edward was probably thinking about Dante's thoughts, but I was thinking about the pictures that flashed in my head when Dante had grabbed my hand.  
I closed my eyes to make the images go away, but they were enhanced more. I heard the little boy screaming loudly. Screaming his parents' names. I covered my ears and whimpered.

"Bella?" Edward questioned.

Edward had stopped the car, but I hadn't noticed because I could feel everything around me spinning out of control. The images swimming in my head. "Bella, what's wrong?" Edward inquired. When I didn't respond, he grabbed my shoulder and shook me gently. I struggled to free myself out of his deadly grasp. "Bella answer me," he demanded.  
My eyes were still closed and the screams were increasing into shrieks. I violently jerked away from Edward, but he pulled me against his chest. He stroked my hair and started humming. I could smell the smoke again, I could see the fire burning wildly, and I could feel the heat on my skin.

Suddenly, the shrieking vanished and was replaced by Edward's smooth, fait humming. I became at rest and listened to him.

"What happened?" He asked. Finally, I opened my eyes and looked up into Edward's.

"I'm not sure. When Dante kissed my hand, images flashed into me head. Images of a little boy screaming about a house on fire. I felt everything, Edward. I felt the heat on my face, smelled the smoke and heard the cries."

"What else did you see?"

"There was a little boy crying out in the front yard. He was on his hands and knees begging God not to take his parents. I'm so confused, Edward. Why is this happening to me?"

"I think we should talk to Carlisle"I sat across from Carlisle, with Edward at my side, as usual, with his hand placed at my left shoulder. Edward explained about the encounter we had with Dante, and described what happened in the car on the way here.  
When Edward had finished, Carlisle asked," Did Dante provide a last name?"

"Kelton," Edward replied.

"Hm... Dante Kelton... oh, yes. I knew his parents. When he was sixteen he lost his parents in a fire. Dante's younger brother was not present at the time. He was at a friend's house having dinner. After their parents died, they both were sent to their aunt and uncle in Texas. Sadly, Dante and his bother, Damon, were attacked by a group of vampires two years later in Texas," Carlisle explained. I stared at Edward, who was looking at me and must've noticed my look of horror because he said," Bella, what is it?"

"That image I saw. It was of Dante's past with the fire."

"Bella, describe what happened. What did you see?" Carlisle questioned.

I described everything to Carlisle from when he first touched me to the images I had in Edward's car.

Once I was done, Carlisle mumbled incoherently and grumbled. He scratched his head a few times and looked at Edward and I and said," I think that is your gift, Bella. Alice is able to see the future, unless you change your path, Edward hears present thoughts, and you see what happened in the past that made them be what they are today by just a mere touch."

When no one said anything else, Carlisle continued," Let's do an experiment." He reached out and touched my arm. I automatically closed my eyes as I felt the pain Carlisle had felt during his transformation. I saw, from a distance it seemed like, Carlisle throwing himself off cliffs and doing different things to destroy himself. Suddenly, I saw Carlisle save Edward. I saw him meet Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.  
Carlisle pulled his hand back and my eyes opened.

"Interesting. I could feel some sort of force pulling the images out of my head. What did you see?" he asked.

"I felt the pain you felt while you changed into what you are. I saw you try to kill yourself," I glanced at Edward now and added," I saw you save Edward. Then I saw you meet everyone else."

Carlisle grinned at me and stated,"Ah! How wonderful! There may be a bit more to your power, however, it may not be discovered anytime soon. But you will find it, if there is more to it, that is."

I gripped Edward's hand and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Let's go tell the others. I'm afraid Alice is very eager to know what is going on. She's bouncing out of her seat with excitement," Edward informed me. I rose and gave Carlisle a huge and a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Carlisle." "You're very welcome, Bella." Edward and I walked out to find the others.Dante's POV

"I don't want to bring her into the clan, Dante! It's unwise, insane, and foolish! You meet her in the woods and automatically assume she's the last element," A female said.  
"You have no say in this, Alana. Damon and I out voted you. Get over it," I said. Alana gave me a deathly glare and turned to her husband, my brother, and said in a melodious tone," Think about what you're doing. Your brother doesn't even know this girl and assumes that she is the one within 10 minutes of meeting her."

I rolled my eyes at Alana and stated," Alana, you weren't there. I grasped her hand and I felt a force poking into my head. It was alien to me, Alana." Damon sighed and added," Besides, Alana, when has my brother ever been wrong?"

I watched Alana go quiet and I grinned at my brother. Seeing that Alana was not going to make a remark to that, I said," Alright then. Damon, I want Bella to be watched. Everything she does is to be reported back to me. We'll take turns watching her. Damon, track them, you'll watch first. Bella will join our clan. One way or the other." 


	6. The Intruder

Chapter 7--The Intruder

"Bella, can you look into my past?" Alice asked.

I groaned at her. "I don't have to touch your hand to see what happened in your past," I explained to her. "I know... but please." I sighed and reached out and touched her hand.  
I saw James and the tracking he did to get her, but Carlisle's image replaced James. I watched Carlisle save Alice. Then there was Jasper. I could literally feel the love flow through me. I focused back on Alice's face and asked,"Happy now?" "Very."

As we were walking down the hall, we stopped abruptly when we heard notes being played on the piano. We stood at the top of the stairs and peered down. "Come on.." Alice urged. When I got to the last step, I saw Edward. He was sitting at the piano, looking like a god.

As I watched him play, I realized I was more relaxed than ever when I heard him play. Every nerve in my body relaxed. I stared at him with love in my eyes, while Alice watched quietly. Edward must've heard Alice's thoughts, because he looked up and saw us two.

"Bella, my love." He scooted over to make room for me on the piano bench and patted the empty space. I gladly went over and sat next to him.

Alice grinned and quietly said, "I'll just let you two be alone." I smiled at her and watched her go. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and whispered, "I wont let you go. Ever. Even if you beg." "It's a good thing that I don't want you to let me go then." I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"When would you like to get married?" He asked.

I looked up at him and said, "It doesn't matter, Edward. Just as long as we marry."

"Tomorrow, then"  
"Tomorrow? Edward, I don't even have a gown or anything"  
"Well I don't plan on waiting too long, Bella. The sooner we wed, the better"  
"Edward, I love you"  
"I love you, too. More than you know. You're my everything." There was a short pause then he continued,"I want to show you something. Come with me."

He got up and lead me to the door. Once outside, we quickly got to the car and he opened the passenger door for me and helped me in. When he got in the car, he started it and left the Cullen house.

He drove us to the same place right before you walk to the meadow. We did the same routine as before, except I ran along side Edward. That was exhilarating! Edward grabbed my hand as we slowed down. He pulled me out into the sunlight. I watched my skin start to glitter just as Edward's was doing.

"Bella, I want to get married here," He explained looking at me. I stared right back at him and said, "I'd love to get married here with you. This is perfect." Edward grabbed my left hand and raised it up to look at the ring.

"It suits you," He said admiringly. I smiled and added," Yes, I'm growing rather fond of this ring." Edward chuckled and brought me closer. He leaned down so his forehead rested against mine. Our lips a whisper away. I waited for my heart rate to being soaring, but I remembered that it would never again soar like it once had.  
I looked up at Edward and closed the small space between our lips and pressed mine to his. I still felt my head spin, but my heart would never again beat rapidly like it had done before.Before

I could respond to Edward's action, he pulled back and growled loudly. At this, I looked up and sniffed the air. A familiar smell entered my nose. It smelled like honey. I could almost taste it on my tongue. Edward puled me behind him and blocked my view. It was déjà vu all over again. "Stay quiet, Bella," He ordered me. I hushed and said not a word. My eyes scanned the area but saw nothing.

"Show yourself!" Edward shouted. Rustling of leaves came from one direction and a snap of a twig came from another. Edward started spinning in a circle at every sound. Then suddenly a low laugh erupted. Neither of us knew where or who it came from. Edward let out another growl.

"Please, I mean you no harm," A voice said," I only wish to speak with Bella Swan." Edward growled louder and replied,"You're a coward if you choose to hide and not let us see who you truly are."

"Oh, am I?"

Edward and I turned at the same time and saw a man with dark eyes and hair as silky as honey. It was neatly kept, unlike Edward's. Parted down the middle, stopped just above his ears. I looked at his face and stood stunned. It resembled Dante quite a bit. Could this be his brother? I asked myself.

"What do you want with Bella?" Edward asked.  
"Only to talk"  
"You are allowed to talk to her, however, I will not leave her side. I have every right to hear what you say to her."

"Very well then"  
Edward stepped to the side and I saw the man clearly.  
"Ah, we finally meet, Bella. I am Damon Kelton, Dante's brother," He purred, reaching for my hand. I jerked my hand back before he could touch it and looked at him and said," Please, it's better if you don't touch me." Edward glared at Damon and held his tongue.

"As you wish. Shall I get down to business, then?" he inquired. Edward and I nodded.  
"Dante has requested that you leave your family here and join ours." Edward opened his mouth, but I silenced him with a cold, dark look.

"I am sorry, Damon. I cannot, I will not, leave my life here. The Cullens are my family and I'll never leave them."

"Bella," he laughed," I'm afraid you don't understand. Once Dante makes his mind up, there is absolutely no way to change it. Dante's requests are commands, my dear. He wont let you refuse."

Edward clenched his jaw and growled again.  
I looked at Damon and with a cool voice, I said,"Well, I'm sorry. You'll have to tell him that i have other obligations. And I have no intention of joining his clan. No offense, Damon."

"You can't turn his offer down that easily, Bella. He wont let you get away that quickly," He said quietly. I turned and started to walk away, and when Damon followed after me, Edward cut him off. He snarled at him, daring him to take another step.  
I turned and saw them both staring each other down. "She said no, Damon. Tell Dante to find someone else," Edward hissed.

"That's not possible, Edward. Dante believes that Bella is the one who can destroy the Volturi"  
"Damon, the Volturi are impossible to destroy. Dante better give up on trying to defeat them. And we have no quarrel with the Volturi. So, Bella will not be joining your clan. Goodbye, Damon."

Edward turned and walked to me. We started toward the Volvo but after a few minutes of silence we head footsteps behind us. "He just wont give up, will he"  
Edward turned and saw no one.

"Bella, go get in the car"  
"No, I'm not leaving you."

"How can you be certain that the Volturi cannot be destroyed? Has your clan tried, Edward?" Damon asked. We couldn't see him, but heard his voice echo around us.

"Give it up, Damon! The Volturi are the most powerful family. You'd never succeed in destroying them even if Bella joined your family. You be sure to tell Dante that if I ever see him, or you for that matter, following Bella, I'll kill him." Damon glared at Edward and bared his teeth.

"Dante will get what he wants. He always does. He's never wrong"  
"Well he's wrong about Bella and the Volturi. Bella is mine and I have no intention of letting her go." I looked at Edward and smiled at him. He winked at me and then continued glaring at thin air.

"Since I am not going to be returning home with you, Bella, please know that if you ever need anything, just call my name and I'll be there"  
With that Damon's voice disappeared and Edward and I dashed off to the Volvo, ready to get home.

"Why would they want to destroy the Volturi?" I asked.  
Edward shook his head and said,"I don't know. But why do they think that you could help destroy them"  
"I have no clue. My power isn't all that great." Edward looked at the road and concentrated, even though he didn't need to. After a few minutes, Edward looked at me. His eyes were angrier than I had ever seen. So much hate filled his eyes.  
"Bella, when we get home, I want you to climb up the wall behind the house. There will be an open window for you to climb in through. Don't come downstairs and don't make any noises. I'll come back up to get you."

When I said nothing, he placed his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Do you understand?" I nodded at him and wondered why I was sneaking into my own house. Maybe Dante was there... or maybe it was something that happened to Jasper and Alice. Or Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. I tortured myself for the rest of the ride with images and thoughts that would leave my non beating heart broken and racing rapidly, if that was possible.

What is going on? I wondered 


End file.
